romantic_siblingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING PHILIA SHIPPING BETWEEN TEENS. Chapter 8 of the Manga " When You Want to Look Up at the Sky After the Rain " ( Scroll down for Omake ( Extra ) 8.5 " When You Don't Understand a Maiden's Heart " ) Previously Having been caught in a convergence of circumstances, Uta begins to rethink her fashion presentations out in public, as well as when she is on a date with Ritsu. Upon recommendation of her girl schoolmates, as well as other motivating factors, she makes an adjustment in the style of clothes that she wants to wear out on a date. Next weekend, Uta and Ritsu do, indeed, have that very special date. Uta 'rocks the house' by wearing a erotic, sexy outfit, so unlike her previous style of cute, sweet, and innocent. This is not lost upon Ritsu, however, he tries not to let emotions or opinions get to him. The climax of the date is when the two lovers share a kiss at the top of a Ferris Wheel ride. Both are deeply moved by the experience, but go home and are quickly morphed back into normal brother and sister. Chapter Overview Today is the day that Uta changes over from her winter school uniform, to her summer school uniform. This becomes the first thought that pops into Ritsu's groggy head when she wakes him up. Sunny morning or not, it is softly raining by the time Uta has to walk home from school. She was smart enough to listen to the weather forecast in the morning, and brought her umbrella. Uta and another girl go shopping in a bookstore, but when they leave, Uta sees some dumb bunny running in the rain and getting soaked, since they do not have an umbrella at all. OMG! WTF! That soaked person is Ritsu !!! Uta shares her umbrella with him, and they walk together. But the romantic mood under the umbrella is too much, and the two lovers almost share a kiss, right out in public ! They bailed on the kiss, but they get to see a beautiful rainbow in the sky ! This Chapter's Story One bright, sunny morning, Uta is dressing for school. Putting on her above-the-knee thigh-high stockings, fixing her twin tails, adjusting the huge bow on the front of her shirt. But the routine is not complete until she goes into Ritsu's bedroom to wake him up. Today, he bolts upright, and spits out a comment--- " Summer Uniform ? You look great, Uta ! " Kneeling on his bed at his feet, Uta looks disinterested, then blushes. Later, walking alone to her school with an umbrella in case it rains, the words to a song come to Uta--- " If you're smiling by my side, my heart will be sunny even on rainy days ! " At the end of the school day, it has already begun softly raining. The school friends are all together in the classroom, as Meiko tries to drag information out of Uta about her recent date with Ritsu. How did it go with Uta wearing her sexy outfit for the first time, and what happened in the movie theater, and how was riding the Ferris Wheel with him ? Did you kiss ? But it is Meiko that is dragged out of the classroom by another girl, with the advice given that everyone should head home before the rain storm becomes even stronger. Hotaru-chan, the glasses girl with braids, who is a fan of romance manga, wants Uta to go with her to the bookstore in order to buy the latest girl's manga and 'zines. Hotaru wants to know if Uta has read that romantic manga about two lovers sharing an umbrella on a rainy day ? Coming out of the bookstore, Uta catches sight of a figure running in the rain, unprotected ! What kind of dumb-ass ??? . . . . . .why, it's Ritsu !!! . . . . . . ''Immediately abandoning Hotaru, Uta catches up with Ritsu, asking where is his umbrella ? This is not lost upon Hotaru, looking on from a short distance away. Uta invites Ritsu to be under her umbrella, as Hotaru goes nuts ! She recalls that the two lovers under the umbrella she sees right now is the 'spitting image' of the two lovers caught in the rain in the romance manga she has just finished reading ! Walking together under the one umbrella, Uta scolds Ritsu for not taking an umbrella earlier this morning, ''But it was sunny is the moronic replay ! In a while, Ritsu notices that Uta's outside shoulder is getting wet. He tells her that she will get wet if she doesn't get in closer. Thus with Ritsu's arm deftly encircling Uta around her shoulder, and thereby pulling her in ever so gently---mission accomplished ! Uta looks up at him as their walking slowly comes to a stop. Silently, they turn to look toward one another. Ritsu's arm brings her in ever closer, as they instinctively both set up for a kiss ! With their eyes closed, and their moist lips only a few millimeters apart, two girls walk by talking to themselves. This unfortunately breaks the mood, as the two lovers become embarrassed, begin to blush together, and think to themselves simultaneously just what were they about to do right out in public, with people all around ? Resuming walking together, and to change the subject, Ritsu asks Uta what she bought at the bookstore ? A girl's teen fashion magazine ? So you are finally interested in this stuff inquires Ritsu ? " Who do you think it's for ? " , is Uta's sharp comeback ! " Even you get real happy if your girlfriend looks real pretty, huh ? " , she continues. Ritsu recalls their First Date when she surprised him by wearing a cute little girl's party dress and frilly socks, instead of her usual mundane casual. Then comes to mind the stark, pungent look of Uta dressed 'to the nines' in that sexy, revealing cocktail dress on the date wherein they took in a movie, rode the Ferris Wheel, and she gave him a kiss that 'flipped his lid' and 'knocked his socks off' !!! " thank you. " quietly stammers Ritsu. " I can't hear you ! Say it again ! " , loudly intones Uta ! " THANK YOU !!! " , belts out Ritsu !!! The loving couple keep walking until an observation becomes so obvious. The rain has stopped, so how long are we going to be walking under the umbrella ? The umbrella is taken down and collapsed, revealing the brightest, most wonderful sign and portent of things to come--- A vibrant, boldly brilliant, full color, broad spectrum rainbow is seen in the sky !!! Omake Omake ( Extra ) : 8.5 " When You Don't Understand a Maiden's Heart " Ritsu thinks that he is doing Uta a big favor by trying to wake himself up in the morning. Actually, according to Uta, he is doing the opposite ! Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments Commentary and Opinion by CuteButLooksLolita Lovers Diary and Notebook--- Dog-gone-it !!! Slap my behind with a melon rind !!! We almost had kiss number three. So close, yet so far ! If those girls had not walked by that very freakin' second . . . . . . Hoot! . . . . . . Kissing under an umbrella . . . . . . It doesn't get any more romantic than that . . . . . . Like a page right out of that romance manga that Hotaru had just read . . . . . Talk about the Fickle Finger of Fate !!! Well, in my book, this is going to count as Kiss No. 2.5, the ultra-romantic, right out in public kiss that almost came to be !!! MANGA FAN'S COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER Richard Dean Smith / 1 year ago / 12 likes That smile Uta's when she is saying who the fashion mag is for is smug as f*ck! Yea'h LeE'sh / 1 year ago / 1 like The smirk on her face made my eyes burn,ugh! Syamini Rusyaidi / 1 year ago This comment sheet burns my eyes x.x Sheep in Wolf's Clothing / 1 year ago Uta's cuteness can burn a hole in a sheet of asbestos ! 叶沫 / 1 year ago / 2 likes Damn, damn! I can't stand it---her cuteness is beyond high level! Senfaii Klein Yves / 1 year ago Their future seems to be just like the sky~and onii-chan. Michael Anthony / 1 year ago I couldn't agree with you more ���������������������� Category:Chapter Stories and Info